


Dēsīderō

by MR01



Series: Eros [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Dorks in Love, F/M, Irene Adler & Eurus Holmes & Anthea friendship, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Minor Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Mutual Pining, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, The story no one asked for but needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "To set the record straight..Eurus knows we had sex. Along with Mrs. Hudson, Molly, John. Fucking Mycroft. I think she even told my parents."





	Dēsīderō

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Sherlock'

* * *

John follows Rosie with a plate of food and a happy mood. 

Wondering when they are are going to break the piñata because he low-key wants candy and he's blaming it on the multiple jello shots with rum and vodka he took with Anthea.

"Cake is obligatory, brother mine." Mycroft smiled at him as he took the plastic plate. 

Watching Sherlock look at his parents while they talked about problems they'd heard on the news with Ms. Adler.

Catching sight of the rolling contraption with a tablet Eurus made so that she wouldn't totally miss out on the little party.

The atmosphere one of fun and music for a change as Mrs. Hudson hands Angelo a glass of wine.

There haven't been any viable threats this month and their caseloads have been high.

All of them are counting it as a small blessing.

* * *

"So, Mr. Holmes. You want to go somewhere." She laughs when he blushed. She thinks he is catching on.

A little too quickly but he is a Holmes, it was to be expected "-a little more quiet. I still have to show you my birthday present."

His eyes go soft as he nods. Takes her hand in his. Interlacing their fingers as they tread through the crowd.

"Where are we going?"

The music seems to drown out his voice as Anderson took it upon himself to DJ which admittedly is not the worst.

Today is just a day for surprises he thinks. Still Irene takes the lead now. Taking her chances as she answered.

"Your bedroom."

They make it to his bedroom relatively quickly. Barely shutting the door before she has him pinned against it.

"I'm so glad you invited me to your small soirée." She backs up slowly, a hand traveling down his arm. "Two minutes later and I was going to leave for Cartagena." 

"Spain or Colombia?" He looks her over. So damn happy with John because he had convinced him to call her instead of texting this time.

By nagging sure but whatever means necessary meant it worked.

Moving off from him completely she toys with the lace of her dress.

Looking completely innocent but he of all people knows that can change in an instant.

"Oh, if you know me. You know the answer." Turning on his bedroom light. Instead of the normal fluorescent color. 

His room in its entirety is consumed by a constellation of stars.

_Delta Capricornus?_ Sherlock thinks her a romantic.

His heart feels like it's accelerating in speed. As he takes it all in. It makes his breath catch in his throat.

And here she is. Absolutely stunning yet there's something here he is missing.

If he didn't know better he would think Irene looks about as nervous as he is feeling.

"The atmosphere there, I bet it suits you." He tries to continue on with their conversation. He wants to thank her but not yet.

She shrugs but the glint in her eyes is a telltale sign that it means a lot to her. 

He wondered why. Could it be familial attachment, the freedom there or something a little irrelevant to either?

Whatever it is. He can find out. It has him making up his mind.

"I can probably convince John to come with me on vacation, I'm sure Rosie would absolutely love it." 

He continues talking, hatching up a plan as he goes.

"Tell Mycroft I have a case. Have a little fun or I can be honest. Either way I will, can meet you in Medellin."

She takes a step forward, closer to him yet he's the one ending the distance.

Kissing her lips sweetly before pulling away and trying again when she leans up on her heels to feel a little taller.

He picks her up. Setting her with such care atop his mattress. Bending down to remove her heels.

Placing delicately delicious kisses up her skin. Making her moan as he works hard to please her.

It seems he paid attention in Belgravia because Sherlock has her gasping words she never in her life expected she'd say.

At least not for real or unless she was paid an excessively handsome amount.

Even before he pulls her dress up and her lovely panties down.

Desperate with need and affection.

"I love you."

The words make Sherlock still his tongue.

Irene tenses up a fraction. Scared for herself, thinking the worst because there was the very real possibility that she overplayed her hand.

That for the beautifully gifted PI below her. She might just be an easy fix, a nice way to get off.

Until he finds himself bored again.

This is the first and last, the only time she will ever feel like this. She vows it regardless of the outcome.

He notices everything without trying.

 _Fear, sadness. Resignation._

Irene cannot help but tremble. Sherlock just won't have it on his watch.

His eyes go wide and he almost growls against her skin before he kicks it up a notch.

Finding her clit. Rolling it on his tongue and sucking gently. Teasing to break her apart in moments.

Licking at her wet opening. Thrusting into her like he's waited patiently for it. For her, his whole life.

His hands holding her thighs apart as they rest over his shoulders.

"Lay down. Look at the stars." His voice goes quieter yet firm, honesty becomes him as he tries again. "I fell for you the instant I saw you. That and what I feel for you, it won't ever change."

Irene does as he says. For once in her life glad that she is not in charge.

Still after a few minutes he is replacing his tongue with his long, skillful fingers as he manipulates her sex to their pleasure while he takes ahold of himself with his other hand.

Pulling out after some light stretching then standing up to his full height.

Pushing inside of her sometime later. Thrusting into her roughly after what feels like a few minutes. 

"Come inside me" 

The words go straight to his cock and he's coming in seconds as she moves under him.

Meeting his thrusts eagerly as she follows.

Trying to catch up as he moves even faster now. 

Her mouth meeting his.

She can taste herself as her fingers grab at the back of his head, resting in his hair and on his neck.

Coming around him. Clenching and surrounding. He finds himself asking her to marry him. Wanting her so badly to say yes.

* * *

Sometime later, once they've cleaned themselves up and fucked again. This time with her in charge and him begging for release until she lets up.

Showing mercy and because they heard someone calling out his name. Telling him that they a found a substantial amount money in the the piñata.

She kisses his forehead. Saying to ask again in the morning if he'd like to move forward with his earlier proposition.

Looking up at her he nods. Knowing the he will have to consult with Mummy and John beforehand because he wants his do-over to go right.

Not make it seem like it was a heat of the moment thing.

She makes her way out of his bedroom first. Looking dignified and undeniably good.

Regale almost.

Mingles with the guests after heading to the restroom to clean herself up a bit. 

He lingers in his room a bit. Cracking a window open. Feeling over the moon.

After a few drinks and some of the guests have gone home she spots Sherlock again.

Wearing different clothes but still looking like he put an effort into it.

Pulling her aside he sits down. Watching her eat cake. A shy smile on her face. 

"To set the record straight..Eurus knows we had sex. Along with Mrs. Hudson, Molly, John. Fucking Mycroft. I think she even told my parents."

"Oh..damn.. you want me to do damage control? Just give me a few minutes. Your sister, she likes me." She takes another drink of wine before getting back to her cake.

Watching him. Gauging his reaction but ultimately focusing on her food.

"No" feeling his face heat up as he takes a sip of her drink. "Let's go dancing. Once you finish." He takes her hand. Kissing her knuckles before getting up to find Eurus' robot.

Thinking that he has two, three minutes top so that they can hold a private conversation.


End file.
